Usuario discusión:Caballerojediskywalker
¡Hola!,dejenme un mensaje si necesitan algo lo responderé mas rapido que pueda.Tambien busquenme en la pagina TheCloneWars.com.ar como PadawanLuly. ¡Hola! Hola, Caballerojediskywalker. Acabo de leer tu página de usuario y, qué raro que tengamos tantas cosas en común, je, je. Aunque no soy un administrador como los que salen en la bienvenida, igual te digo hola, y te hablo para decirte primero que nada que, cuando estés más adentrado en el sistema de edición, si deseas, ya que leí que te gusta la serie, puedes participar en nuestro Proyecto Oficial de The Clone Wars, el cual es un tema bastante extenso y nos caería bien ayudita. Déjame un mensaje en mi página de usuario si deseas contestar u opinar. De todas maneras, creo que pronto cualquiera de los administradores te dará la bienvenida formal. ¡Que la Fuerza te acompañe! 01:08 12 ago 2009 (UTC) Busco maestro Hola de nuevo,estoy buscando maestro.Preferencias:apoyar a la orden jedi y servir a la republica, aquellos que quieran tener un padawan dejen un mensaje en mi paguina de discución.--El anakin 21:31 15 ago 2009 (UTC) :Si así lo quieres, yo puedo ser tu Maestro. Escríbeme si te interesa, y lo propongo aquí. 02:38 16 ago 2009 (UTC) :Bueno, la mera verdad es que no lo sé. Recuerda que la Segunda Temporada se estrenará más o menos por noviembre y el tráiler no tiene mucho qué decir. Cuando llegue ya lo sabremos, pero a simple vista no parece que es que Padmé estuviese engañando a Anakin por relaciones amorosas (sino, no son de él Luke y Leia—je, je), creo más bien que se trata de que es capturada y para escapar finje que está enamorada de su captor. Pero descuida, de todas maneras pronto lo sabremos. Por otro lado, te voy a pedir que no borres páginas, aunque no lo sepas, borraste el contenido de ésta página, si querías pedir rango pudiste haberlo hecho en la sección correspondiente. No lo vuelvas a hacer porque puede pasar que uno de los Administradores opte por bloquearte, aunque no halla sido hecho a drede. 01:50 17 ago 2009 (UTC) :Veo que le has pedido a Obi-Wan LG que sea tu Maestro. Tengo unas noticas para ti: Uno, no es Caballero. Dos, si te molestaste por mi comentario de arriba y ya no quieres ser mi aprendiz, no hay problema. Ya iba a solicitarte como discípulo pero está a tu criterio, si no quieres ser mi estudiante—y tenía la esperanza de que así fuera—ya hay muchos otros usuarios novatos que quieren mi tutelaje. 02:27 17 ago 2009 (UTC) :Tal como dice Lord David un poco más arriba, yo de momento no puedo ser tu maestro porque no tengo el rango de caballero. 13:46 17 ago 2009 (UTC) *Hola. Creo que en estos momentos eres libre de elegir entre Lord David o Obi Wan LG, que será ascendido en poco tiempo... por lo que podría ir ayudandote ya si así lo deseas. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 18:11 28 ago 2009 (UTC) *Hola, Caballerojediskywalker. Si quieres yo ya puedo ser tu maestro porque he sido recientemente ascendido a Caballero Wiki. Si aun estas interesado, déjame un mensaje en mi pagina de discusión. 16:28 31 ago 2009 (UTC) :Veo que has aceptado ser mi aprendiz, yo estoy de acuerdo, y si tienes alguna pregunta no dudes en dejar un mensaje. 17:09 31 ago 2009 (UTC) :Hola de nuevo. Verás, hay dos tipos de etiquetas, las de tus gustos o los idiomas que sabes o cosas de este estilo y las que te tienes que ganar, como por ejemplo la de mas de 1.000 ediciones, las de rangos, etc. Pudes tomar como ejemplo el subapartado de etiquetas de mi página de usuario o bien escoger tus propias etiquetas de esta lista. 20:55 31 ago 2009 (UTC) :Hablando de otro tema, he visto que en tu página de usuario has ido firmando las diferentes ediciones que has hecho. Solo quería decirte que en las páginas de usuario, al igual que en los otros artículos, no hace falta firmar. En cambio, en las páginas de discusión si es necesario. También he visto que en el apartado de "Lo peor de SW", te sale ese cuadro. Si lo quieres quitar y no quieres que te vuelva a pasar, antes de empezar una frase, no dejes un espacio. Por otra parte, ¿como quieres que te llame, "Caballerojediskywalker", "El anakin", "CaballeroSkywalker" o "Skywalker"? Bueno, creo que de momento eso es todo y... ¡Que la Fuerza te Acompañe! 20:55 31 ago 2009 (UTC) :Como he visto que apoyas a la República y a la Orden Jedi, he puesto estas dos etiquetas: y . Para ponerlas simplemente he copiado el nombre de la etiqueta entre las dos llaves y ya está. Espero que te sirva de ayuda y puedas poner las etiquetas que quieras. Por último sería bueno que nos comunicáramos por Messenger por cualquier cosa, facilita la comunicación. 12:17 1 sep 2009 (UTC) Misiones Saludos, Caballerojediskywalker, si este es mi messenger, adso_c_ll@hotmail.com, y esta es tu primera misión, si estas de acuerdo: Editar el artículo Vontifor. Puedes ayudarte de su página en inglés. 09:01 4 sep 2009 (UTC) :He visto que has acabado con la misión y he visto que se pueden mejorar varias cosas: #El título aparece automáticamente, así que no hace falta ponerlo. #Los subtitulos se hacen poniendo el nombre del subtítulo entre entre dos . #La traducción no es correcta. Vontifor era un comandante de crucero, no un crucero. #Se tienen que poner las apariciones. #Se tienen que poner las categorías del artículo. :Creo que te iría bien visitar la página Ayuda:Cómo se edita una página, allí esta todo muy bien explicado. Cuando corrijas la página, déjame un mensaje en mi página de discusión. 11:02 5 sep 2009 (UTC) :He visto que ya has corregido lo que te decía antes, y te tengo que felicitar. Aprendes rápido, pero aún puedes mejorar algunas cosillas: #Tienes que procurar tener una buena ortografía, porque por ejemplo, Gran Ejército de la República como lo has hecho, sin tildes ni en "ejército" ni en "república", el enlace no se hace. Hay algunos navegadores de internet como Mozilla Firefox o Google Chrome que pueden integrar correctores automáticos. Te los recomiendo si tienes problemas con la ortografía. #Los subtítulos como "Detrás de las escenas" o "Apariciones", se deben escribir de las siguiente manera: Detrás de las escenas o Apariciones #Tienes que ir con cuidado con los títulos de novelas o de otras cosas, porque por ejemplo si escribes The Clone Wars: Espacio Salvaje como lo has hecho, sin espacio entre los dos puntos y Espacio, el enlace tampoco se produce. #El tema de las tablas de información también lo tienes que mejorar, pero como es más complicado, te lo dejo para otra ocasión :) :Creo que de momento eso es todo, ya sabes, lo arreglas y me dejas un mensaje en mi discusión. Puedes apoyarte de la página en inglés o del artículo Isibray, que es muy parecido a este. He visto que has mejorado tu página de usuario y que has puesto varias etiquetas y que lo has sabido hacer bien, felicidades. 22:37 5 sep 2009 (UTC) :Para poner una cita en tu páfina de usuario se tiene que utilizar la plantilla . Funciona de la siguiente manera: #Copias el siguiente código y reemplazas "texto de la cita" por la cita que quieras. Después, donde pone "autor" pones quien es el que habla, y donde pone "fuente", el lugar donde aparece. :Tu siguiente misión, aparte de poner una cita en tu página de usuario, es editar la sección "Victoria en Endor" y "Reorganización en la Nueva República" de la página Alianza para Restaurar la República. La anterior misión era una más una prueba que una misión, pero esta ya es más importante. De momento, hasta que no sepas más del código wiki, las misiones que te dé las irás editando , y cuando tengan una buena calidad, la información que traduzcas la trasladaré a la página en cuestión. Ya sabes, apóyate de la página en inglés. ::He visto que has traducido los dos apartados que te pide y no estan mal, pero quería decirte algunas cosas que debes mejorar: #Debes poner todos los links que hay en la Wookiepedia, no solo algunos. #Debes revisar los links porque por ejemplo, la Estrella de la Muerte II se escribe así, no La Estrella de la Muerte II. #Debes mejorar la traducción, porque hay palabras sin traducir, como "people' s eyes", y algunas frases no terminan de entenderse. :Ya he trasladado los dos apartados que tradujiste a la página Alianza Rebelde, y ahora te encomiendo la siguiente misión: Hacer el artículo piloto clon. Ya sabes, apóyate de la página en inglés y editalo aquí. Como parte de la misión, deberás subir algunas imágenes, si tienes ayuda pregúntame, porque no es un proceso fácil. Si quieres más información sobre como subir imágenes, visita Star Wars Wiki:Guía de uso de imágenes. 12:29 15 sep 2009 (UTC) Imágenes Subir la imagen Para subir una imagen, primero tienes que ir a "Subir imagen" (Al menú de la izquierda, abajo de "Entradas de blog recientes"). Cuándo estás allí, pulsas en examinar y seleccionas la imagen. Después, donde pone "Descripción", debes poner la tabla de licencia (sale un poco más arriba) y llenarla con la información adecuada, y donde pone "Licencia", debes seleccionar la que haya en la Wookiepedia. Si no pones la tabla de información, la imagen será borrada como ya te pasó en la que subsiste. Luego pones subir archivo y ya está. También es importante que cuando guardes la imagen desde la wookiepedia, la imagen esté en la resolución original, porque sino sale el prefijo "000px" y también se borra la imagen. Para guardar la imagen en la resolución original, solo tienes que pulsar sobre la imagen hasta que no haya nada alrededor. Insertar la imagen Para insertar la imagen en la página, debes poner este código: thumb|200px|left|Pie de foto, [[puede incluir enlaces.]] Ahora te explico como funciona esto. Dónde pone "Nombre de la Imagen.jpg", debes poner como se llama la imagen (en este caso "Clone trooper pilot.jpg"). Lo de "thumb" es para que puedas poner el pie de foto. Lo de "200px" es el tamaño de la imagen (lo más normal es entre 200 y 250). Dónde pone "left", puedes escoger si quieres poner la imagen en la derecha (right) o en la izquierda (left). Y, finalmente, dónde pone "Pie de foto", debes poner la información que quieras. Para ver si has puesto la imagen bien, clica en "Mostrar previsualización" y sabrás si está bien. Espero que te sirva. 18:56 24 sep 2009 (UTC) Imágenes Lo unico que te hace falta hacer es poner los dos últimos corchetes. Correctamente puesto quedaría así: thumb|200px|right|Piloto clon fase 1 dentro de un [[LAAT/i durante la Batalla de Geonosis.]] en lugar de así: thumb|200px|right|Piloto clon fase 1 dentro de un [[LAAT/i durante la Batalla de Geonosis. Firma Hola Caballerojediskywalker, me temo que debes mantener el apodo con el que estás registradi en tu firma tal y como indica la Política sobre firmas. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 14:54 1 sep 2009 (UTC) perdon x la demora mi mail es holayo@hotmail.com.ar agregame, hay algo que debo decirte urgentemente en privado. saludos, y q la fza te acompañe RE: Amigo Lo he estado pensando y creo que yo podría hacerme cargo de ser el maestro de tu amigo. Dile que cuando quiera se una a la comunidad y yo lo podría proponer como mi aprendiz. También dile que cuando finalmente se haga una cuenta, me deje un mensaje en mi discusión, porque sino no sabré su nombre. Saludos. 17:38 1 oct 2009 (UTC) Ediciones Bueno, Skyguy, el artículo es en la Wookiee GA, de modo que te convendría volverlo AB aquí. Sin embargo, ya nos hemos repartido los trabajos en el WikiProyecto tu Maestro y yo, y el artículo lo aparté yo para editarlo. Puesto a que costaría un poco traducirlo (por las rimas y demás detalles), KSK me "proporcionó" una versión traducida de la canción, y aunque no mantiene mucho las rimas que digamos está bien, pero para beneficio tuyo te recomendaría que optaras por traducir otro GA del Proyecto Original (y mira que hay bastantes, y bien chéveres como Jester, Sketch, Bormus Testing Facility, Tactical Droid (Unidentified Planet), Battle of Falleen (Clone Wars), etc.), que te resultase más sencillo. Eso sí, apártalo en una sección tuya con otros que quieras (mira que somos pocos usuarios, aunque si nos esforzamos podemos hacer bastante. Mira tu Maestro por ejemplo, como tradujo el artículo de la Batalla de Bothawui), y háznoslo saber para que tengas vía libre para editarlo. Lo que sí te pediría es tomar en cuenta lo siguiente a la hora de editar en el WikiProyecto: :*Tal como dice en las normas de la página, debes esforzarte para tener la mejor ortografía posible, y por supuesto, redactar igualmente lo mejor posible para que a la hora de nominarlo no tengas un sinfín de objeciones (sino dímelo a mí). :*Las imágenes que subas, tal como te ha indicado tu Maestro y los Admins, deben de tener su tabla de información respectiva. :*También si necesitas ayuda tu Maestro podrá ayudarte siempre o incluso yo estoy disponible, y te pediría que previsualices tus cambios antes de grabarlos, debido a que es crucial para que todo quede impecable, o bueno, ya a convención de ti y tu Maestro, editar en la página que te asignó. Una vez hayas decidido el artículo comunícamelo y a tu Maestro y procura ser un miembro activo del WikiProyecto. 20:43 6 oct 2009 (UTC) Firma Para crear tu propia firma personalizada tienes que hacer lo siguiente: #Crear una página que se llame así: Usuario:Caballerojediskywalker/Firma #Poner el código con la imagen, colores, nombres... (un poco complicado). Puedes mirar como ejemplo la mia o la de otros usuarios. Te pongo la mía: --[[Usuario:Obi-Wan LG|'Obi-Wan LG']] #De este codigo que te he puesto cambias el nombre de usuario, el color y/o la imagen y ya esta. #Esperar que te salga bien Saludos Skyguy. Sí, después grabas la página y para firmar en discusiones, votos, etc. con la firma personalizada pones esto: ~~~~~ Corrección Creo que el problema que tienes es que en el lugar donde pones el color se debe de hacer de esta forma: Skyguy, y no de esta: Skyguy. También debo decirte que tienes que poner el nombre de usuario completo, y no puedes poner Skyguy. También seria conveniente que pusieras tu página de discusión en tu firma. Premios Debes usar alguna de las siguientes plantillas: Plantilla:WookieeCookie, Plantilla:PremioTemático, Plantilla:PremioGH o Plantilla:PremioExcelencia. Para ello debes copiar el código que aparece en el premio que te interese y rellenar los campos adecuadamente. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 10:18 17 oct 2009 (UTC) Imágenes Todas las imágenes que subas deben tener la tabla de información, o serán borradas sin previo aviso. Todo lo que debes saber se encuentra en la Star Wars Wiki:Guía de uso de imágenes. Por favor añade la tabla de información a las imágenes que ya subiste o serán borradas.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 18:46 18 oct 2009 (UTC) Etiquetas del usuario Para poder editar tus propias etiquetas de usuario debas usar la plantilla . Para usar esta plantilla tienes que copiar el siguiente código: Luego, tienes que reemplazar los diferentes apartados por la información correspondiente. Los dos primeros espacios son para el color, el primer es para el cuadro de la izquierda y el segundo para el de la derecha. Para poner los colores o bien puedes poner unos códigos muy chungos que no conozco o poner el color que quieras en inglés (más fácil), por ejemplo "green" o también puedes poner colores oscuros, por ejemplo "darkgreen". El tercer espacio es para poner la imagen, o también para poner el texto que quieras que salga en grande. Si pones una imagen, tiene que poner un tamaño de unos 60px. Finalmente, el cuarto espacio es para poner el texto de la etiqueta. Esto sería un ejemplo de etiqueta: Y quedaría así: Y referente a todo lo que me dijiste, aquí va mi respuesta: 1: Yo me llamo Adso, encantado de conocerte. 2: Y yo no soy superman xD. 3: Te odio hasta la muerte xD, es broma, no tengo nada por que odiarte. 4: Por que te tendrían que bloquear?. 5: esta la dejo en el siguiente apartado: :*Disculpen ambos la intromisión, pero los "códigos muy chungos" son los colores web, y pueden ver todos los disponibles justo aquí. Para usarlos hay que eliminar los espacios y agregar al principio en símbolo '#', por ejemplo el primero, Indian Red, aparece 'CD 5C 5C', simplemente se pone '#CD5C5C' y ya estuvo.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:18 4 nov 2009 (UTC) :Para poner una imagen de 60px lo que tienes que hacer es poner cualquier imagen normal y luego añadir "|60px". En lugar de quedar así: quedaría así: . Espero que te sirva. 21:37 6 nov 2009 (UTC) Piloto clon Está mucho mejor que la última que hiciste, pero aún tienes varias cosas que mejorar: #Soldados de caballería no es muy adecuado, quedaría mejor soldados de infantería o solo soldados. #Debes revisar las oraciones, porque hay algunas que se entienden poco y estan desordenadas. #También estaria bien que pusieras las apariciones y las fuentes, sino todas como mínimo las más importantes (las películas o videojuegos). #También estaria bien que pusieras los links interwiki. Si no sabes lo que son, ahora te lo explico. Son enlaces para unir las mismas páginas de wikis de Star Wars pero en diferentes idiomas. Para ponerlos tienes que hacer lo siguiente: #Al final de la página, poner en:EL NOMBRE DE LA PAGINA QUE SEA. #Si empieza con "en" es para la wiki en ingles, si es con "de" es para la wiki alemana, etc. #Para poder verlos, tienes que hacer como si editaras la página de la wookie y mirar los diferentes enlaces de este tipo del final de la pagina. Los copias y los pegas en la pagina que sea. También tienes que poner el enlace a la wiki en inglés, porque es normal que no enlacen a su misma pagina. Si tienes cualquier duda, ya sabes que tienes que hacer. 22:35 4 nov 2009 (UTC) Apariciones Para poner lo de primera aparición, solo mencionado, etc. tienes que poner un enlace a una plantilla al final de la aparición. Los mensajes más comunes son estos: # : (primera aparición), por ejemplo: *''Vector Prime'' # : (solo mencionado), ejemplo: *''Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' # : (aparece en flashback) ejemplo: *''Star Wars Republic: Vow of Justice'' Aunque también hay otra forma, que sirve para poner lo que tu quieras. Funciona de la siguiente manera: Por ejemplo, , y quedaría así: Vacaciones Saludos padawan, lo de eliminar la página de Piloto Clon, yo no lo puedo hacer, solo pueden los administradores. Pero cuando termines tu misión, podrás sobrescribir lo que hay porque es cierto que la calidad que tiene es pésima. Para poner la plantilla de vacaciones en tu pagina de usuario, debes poner, arriba de todo, esto: . Si quieres poner un motivo, pon: . 10:42 23 dic 2009 (UTC) Reparto Primero que nada, te pediría más respeto al escribir el mensaje, y decídete inglés o español. Claro que el reparto cuenta, y sería muy bueno que se detallara y escribiera, no obstante, recuerda que es indispensable el uso correcto de todo el sistema de edición de la wiki, y que por muy bien que hagas los artículos de los actores, si no tienen imágenes de buena resolución, estas no tienen tabla de información, y los artículo no tienen infoboxes, dudo mucho que puedas salir de un esbozo. Y por mucho que hagas esbozos no tendrás mérito de este tipo por ello. Por eso es necesario que cumplas todas las asignaciones que te dé tu Maestro, y por consiguiente, el conocimiento y empleo de todo el sistema. Disfruta tus vacaciones, y muchos saludos. Feliz Día de la Vida 04:37 29 dic 2009 (UTC)